


a tight-knit family

by corpuscle



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Gen, and i just watched the proshoot yesterday and bawled for about mmmm three hours, fUCH, god fuck yall its so good, i love jason and all of his moms and dads, ill post a link if you want im so fuckin, its just because he's priveleged, k - Freeform, kyle is a dick who doesnt get families, man its so gotdam good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscle/pseuds/corpuscle
Summary: jason's parents come to his little-league game





	a tight-knit family

**Author's Note:**

> i hekcin love falsettos

It’s in the dugout before the game starts, various pta moms setting out tupperware of cupcakes and hot dogs (Cordelia’s platter of gefilte fish going woefully untouched), when he’s asked. Jason had just put away his walkman, his still-unmemorized Torah portion on replay through his orange headphones, when he was approached by Kyle. He and Kyle had homeroom together, and sat at the same desk-group. They weren’t really friends, Kyle preferred checkers to chess and generally sucked at both, and he had a tendency to be a little more nosy than Jason would prefer, but they lived a few houses away from each other and they were on the same team for little league, so Jason always kept things nice with him. 

 

Today he was sporting a bright purple band-aid above his left eyebrow and missing one of his front teeth (which, Jason learned from Kyle’s unstoppable rambling, was because his dad slammed the door too hard when they were trying to pull his tooth out and he ran into it with his head) and he had a big stain on the front of his jersey. Jason tried not to pull a face at anything and just kept tying and retying his shoes, until Kyle asked something he wasn’t really prepared for.

 

“So, who’s that over there with your mom?” 

 

“Huh?” Jason replied dumbly, a little confused at the sudden inquiry, “You mean Mendel?” 

 

“No, uh, like all around them. By your dad and stuff.” 

 

“Oh,” Jason shrugged, “those are my parents.”

 

Kyle laughed a sharp, bark-y laugh that Jason didn’t much care for.

 

“No like, um, like around your parents and stuff. Like that guy with the hair and those two really loud ladies.”

 

Jason gave him a queer look, eyebrows drawn together and mouth open enough to show off his front teeth.

 

“Yeah, those are my parents.”

 

Kyle guffawed again, “They can’t  _ all _ be your parents, Jason.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Um, cause,” Kyle leaned forward on his baseball bat which was slowly sinking into the sand of the dugout, “Cause there’s like, a lot of them and stuff, y’know?”

 

“So?” Jason picked up his walkman and helmet, standing up from the bench. “Just because I have more than you doesn’t mean they aren’t my parents. Your reasoning’s wrong.” He was starting to decide he didn’t much care for Kyle anymore. 

 

In any case, he didn’t let him say anything else after that, just marched out of the dugout with his helmet tucked under his arm to put his walkman in his mom’s purse, or Charlotte or Cordelia’s. Really whoever has room for it. He gave Whizzer a hug and complied with Mendel’s overly-excited request for a high-five before he went back to take his place in outfield. 

 

They lost the game, but afterwards Jason was taken out to icecream anyways with his parents. All six of them. 


End file.
